Christmas at Baker Street
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Christmas is just around the bend in Baker Street and Basil was too busy to celebrate it. It's up to Dawson, Olivia, and Fidget to get him to know what Christmas is all about from his past, present, and on towards his future. No flames please! Or else, I'll use them to burn firewood. Parody of "A Christmas Carol".
1. Christmas Eve and Basil's Excuse

**Last year at Christmastime in 2015, I pictured this story in my head. I was totally inspired by the book,** _ **A Christmas Carol**_ **, but I managed to make this story seem original.**

 **Last note: I don't own any of** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **characters because they belong to Disney!**

It all began when a ten-year-old girl mouse in the name of Olivia Flaversham and a young bat named Fidget were having a snowball fight outside of Baker Street on Christmas Eve. They had so much fun, although Fidget accidently threw a snowball in Olivia's face. Olivia began to cry. The rueful bat, regretting what he's done, gave her a hug for her support. "It's okay, Olivia," Fidget comforted, "Just let it out."

It wasn't long after the mouse stopped crying. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Fidget said with a nod.

"Now, where were we?" Olivia enthused playfully as she made a snowball and tossed it in his face just for fun. With that, she took off running and laughing.

The bat's smile faded. "I'll get you for this, Livy!" he countered.

Before he could reach her, he landed on a pond filled with ice and fell on his back. Fidget was alright, though. He picked himself up, regaining consciousness no matter how slippery the ice was. _Hmm, I think I'll go ice skating_ , Fidget thought, _Only if Livy wouldn't have thrown a snowball in my face._

It was just in time Olivia had showed up. "Fidget, you thought I was trying to get even with you, didn't you?" she asked.

Fidget cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Look, I was just having a little fun," she said, "But for now, let's ice skate."

He kept his balance as he followed her instructions. "One, two, three, one, two, three," Olivia repeated.

Fidget repeated what she said until he understood and beamed confidently, "Hey, I can do this, Livy! This is fun!" It wasn't long before they started dancing with each other on ice.

…

After a while, they sat on the snowbank and Fidget said, "Livy, the second you threw a snowball in my face, I deserved it."

"Never mind that, you're just exaggerating," Olivia said, shaking her head with a smile.

At random, Fidget began giggling and had a hard time suppressing it.

"Fidget, what's so funny?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"I just, haha, thought it would be funny to see how mad Ratigan would be if that ever happened to him!" Fidget laughed. Discreetly, Olivia reflected on what Ratigan's reaction would have been like if someone threw a snowball in _his_ face. Seeing how amusing it would be, she began to laugh wholeheartedly with Fidget.

"Let's go inside and see if Toby wants to play outside," she said.

Her best friend stood up, pacing as he thought it over. Eventually, he snapped his fingers as if Olivia was up to something. "You're right, Olivia. He'd have fun playing with us," he mused. With that being said, he pulled her off the snow pile, rushed inside, and asked Basil if they could borrow Toby, the dog. Basil was fine with it, even though he was busy with experiments.

On top of that, they asked Olivia's father if he can play outside with them. "I'd like that," he said. Without delay, he followed his daughter and the bat who lived with him outside.

Once outside, they had a snowball fight. Toby made a gigantic snowball with his big great paws. With his tail, he wiped off the extra hunk of snow to make it look smooth. Without warning, he rolled the huge snowball down the hill without the Flavershams and Fidget noticing.

Panicking, they ran for cover. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Fidget cried dramatically. As they looked for a place to hide, a young figure grabbed him by his scarf to safety- it was Olivia!

With the giant snowball gone, they stepped out of hiding. "Toby, were you trying to kill us?" Fidget admonished. He felt a familiar hand reach onto his shoulder.

"Fidget, I believe Toby was just trying to have fun as well as I was," Olivia accentuated.

The bat sighed in acknowledgement.

"Olivia. Fidget, I think we best we go inside and drink hot chocolate," Mr. Flaversham announced, "It's starting to get cold."

Without hesitation, they followed him.

…

When they got inside Basil's house, Mrs. Judson said, "Goodness me! You could have frozen to death out there! How about if I fetch you some hot chocolate?"

Olivia, Fidget, and Mr. Flaversham nodded and sat down.

"Would you like marshmallows, whipped cream, or both?"

"Both!" the trio replied.

Shortly, she raced to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate until the Flavershams and Fidget receive their drinks.

Handing out the tray and setting it down before them, Mrs. Judson said, "Here you are."

With their "thank yous", they sipped their hot chocolate.

All of a sudden, an elderly man named Dawson asked, "How was it out there?"

"It was fun!" Fidget said exuberantly.

"But cold," Mr. Flaversham complained.

"What did you all do?" Dawson inquired.

"Well, we had a snowball fight and ice skated," Olivia announced eagerly.

"Now that does sound exhilarating," Dawson alluded.

Out of nowhere appeared Basil. "Hello, Fidget, Olivia, and Mr. Flaversham," he greeted, "Did you enjoy the fresh air?"

"We sure did, Basil," Olivia replied, "Wished you could have been out there."

At this, Basil just laughed and moodily said, "I told you I don't have time for this."

"You always use that as an excuse to not celebrate Christmas and spending time outside!" Olivia retorted defiantly.

"Yeah Basil!" Fidget snapped, also exasperated with Basil's confounded excuse, "You don't have to be so grumpy!"

"Come now, Basil," Mrs. Judson scolded, "The least you can do is take a break for once."

"It's that simple," seconded Dawson.

"Why you big…bad…humbug!" Fidget countered indignantly accentuating his insult, but Mr. Flaversham covered the bat's mouth before the bat can say anymore. Mr. Flaversham gave him the look that meant "I can take over now."

"Yes, you're upsetting the children and everyone here," Mr. Flaversham reprimanded Basil, "If you don't want to celebrate, then we may as well do it without you!" With that said, he, Olivia, and Fidget ran away.

Dawson frowned upon the detective. "There, I hope you're satisfied," he huffed and headed outside to stop the Flavershams and Fidget as Basil returned to his work.

"Basil's being who he is," Fidget grumbled in a low voice.

The Flavershams nodded mournfully in agreement.

"Wait up!" Dawson called, "I have an idea." For a moment, they came to a halt and listened intently. "Okay, we want to keep Christmas in good spirit, right?" Dawson asserted the highlight in his plan, "All we're going to do is to get him to remember what Christmas is about. I can't do that without your help."

Pensively, they took in all that Dawson had said and finally volunteered for Dawson's sake. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to pull that one off.

"We'll help you, Dawson," Olivia said.

"Yeah, we'll make him understand the meaning of Christmas," seconded Fidget.

"And I know just what both of you can wear," Mr. Flaversham announced, "I'll show you when we get home."

At Mr. Flaversham's comment, Fidget and Olivia exchanged glances at each other.

"Thank you, Daddy," Olivia said, "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Alright, it's best you start heading home," Dawson said, waving his hand goodbye, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Fidget, Flaversham, and Olivia said in unison as Dawson closed the door behind him and marched up to his room.

…

Meanwhile, at the Flaversham's house, Mr. Flaversham spontaneously brought out a white long sleeved gown and angel wings for Olivia and a black hooded phantom cape and a toy plastic medieval phantom-like bladed spear called a "Scythe" just for Fidget.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed simultaneously in excitement.

Unceremoniously, they ecstatically tried on their costumes.

"My costume fits nicely!" Olivia cheered.

"This costume is so me!" Fidget said, looking on at his costume in satisfaction. With that, he pulled up his hood and tore off in the room like phantom of the night without the spear in his wings because that could be dangerous.

As for Olivia, she hopped off from the stool that she stood on before and glided as if she were an angel of Heaven.

"Cool costume!" Fidget complimented, "Even angels with black gowns and wings have good in them."

Olivia can see why he said that because some of those angels can be easily misguided and misunderstood as he was when he previously worked for his ex-boss, Ratigan, who was now confirmed gone for good. "I see," she said finally, "Good thing Ratigan isn't here to ruin Christmas!"

"Nothing like celebrating Christmas with my former boss being gone and me out of his shadow," Fidget agreed and hugged her lovingly as if he wouldn't let anything get in between their bonds of friendship. Olivia did the same in return.

"This is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had," Fidget continued, "Of course, I had a great time celebrating it with my family a long time ago. This Christmas may be the one I'll never forget."

"Bedtime you two!" Mr. Flaversham called.

"Aw!" Olivia and Fidget whined in protest at the same time.

"Or we can just stay a little longer to stick with Dawson's plan," he said finally.

"Hooray!" they cheered.

All of a sudden, Fidget yawned. "I guess I'm a little tired," he said, wearily.

"What time would you like to get up at?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Four o'clock in the morning," Fidget answered.

"Olivia?"

"Three," she replied.

"Thanks, but for now, get some sleep you two as I set your alarm clock and mine for three," Mr. Flaversham signified, "If you're still tired, I'll get you up as soon as I can and we'll go to Basil's together. After your speeches are finished, then we'll go home."

Without another word, they set off to bed.

 **Now, the medieval phantom-like bladed staff is called a "scythe", I knew it because I did research on images to see what that weapon looked like, although I've seen it movies and goth images.**


	2. Basil's Past, Present, & Future

Back in Baker Street, Basil whispered Dawson's name, but his partner pretended to be asleep and ignored him because he was obviously still mad at the detective. Dejected, Basil strode to his room and tried his best to sleep. It wasn't long before Dawson had crept in the detective's room after knocking. _Who could that be?_ Basil wondered out loud, as he stormed out of bed. He opened the door and saw his partner, who was now out of bed.

"Dawson, good to see you, old chap!" Basil said delightedly.

Dawson stepped further into Basil's room, causing Basil to walk backwards. Afterward, Dawson pointed to the bed and they both sat down at once.

"What are you here for, anyway?" Basil inquired.

"I am here to ask what you got as a Christmas present when you were young," Dawson answered, holding onto Basil's magnifying glass.

Basil snorted at his partner's comment, but eventually cleared his throat and said, "Well, my dear Dawson, I got a detective sleuth kit and a magnifying glass. I remember that quite well!"

"Christmas isn't just about getting presents," Dawson warned, "Everyone knows that."

Basil nodded convincingly and mulled over what else Christmas was about. "My family gave me the kit and the magnifying glass because I had a tendency of playing pretend to be a detective."

Dawson merely nodded.

"Anything else, doctor?" Basil asked, snatching his magnifying glass back.

"No," Dawson said, shaking his head, "That's all I can think of. Goodnight."

As Dawson departed from his room, Basil climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Dawson signaled Toby to wake up and get Olivia after three.

…

At 3 AM, Olivia got up to turn off her alarm clock as if someone were playing a prank on her, but nearly forgot that she had to convince Basil to celebrate Christmas and her dad will help her. Mostly to explain the argument they had the night before. Olivia couldn't sleep, anyway. So, she put on her gown and wings on top of her night gown. "I'm ready, Daddy," she said as her father popped into her room.

He solely smiled and took her by the hand and left the house, letting Fidget sleep peacefully in his bed. The bat seemed very comfortable sleeping in his bed, snoring away, although he still liked hanging by his feet.

Once outside, the Flavershams saw Toby bounding towards them. He licked them, causing them to laugh. Seconds later, the dog let the mice on him and off they went to Basil's to negotiate with him.

…

Outside of Basil's flat, Mr. Flaversham momentarily knocked on the door.

"Oh, that's just great!" Basil muttered under his breath as he hopped out of bed and strutted towards the door. Reluctantly, he opened to door. "Oh, it's you, Flavershams," he said, meekly, "What do you think you're doing this time at night? It's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

"That's what we're here to talk to you about, Basil," Mr. Flaversham replied.

"Alright," he said, inviting them inside and closed the door behind them like a gentleman, "Now, what is it that you would like to say?"

"Well, Basil, we understand that you were busy," Olivia explained, "But the way you said it, you were ruining Christmas for all of us."

"You see, what my daughter's trying to say was…" Mr. Flaversham tried to say.

"I know what she was saying," Basil interrupted.

"It's about family, celebrating the birth of Jesus, and hope," Olivia enlisted, "Not tearing each other apart."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Basil apologized, "I'll think about what you said."

"Please do," Mr. Flaversham said.

"However, there is one thing," Basil pointed out with his hand.

The Flavershams stopped dead in their tracks and gave him the "well?" look.

"A little bird told me," Basil clarified, "His name was Dr. Dawson."

"Oh," Mr. Flaversham said, "We might as well be heading back to bring Olivia to bed and get Fidget because he'll discuss something with you, as well." With that, they headed out the door to bring Toby back to their house to gather up Fidget as soon as Olivia made her way back to bed.

…

At 4 AM, Fidget heard his alarm clock go off. "Is this some kind of joke?" Fidget moaned aloud, "Because this isn't funny!"

"Fidget, don't you remember?" Mr. Flaversham reminded.

"It's time for you to go," Olivia, who was out of bed chimed in, "Goodnight and good luck." Then, she veered back into her room.

Without arguing with Mr. Flaversham, Fidget put on his black hooded cape and drew out his plastic Scythe.

"Ready?" Flaversham asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Fidget replied as he immediately whisked out of the house like a vampire of the night. However, that did not stop Mr. Flaversham from following the rushing peg legged bat outside.

Toby had been waiting for the bat and mouse to emerge on sight and let the two friends scramble onboard.

…

When they came to Baker Street, Fidget knocked on Basil's door.

"What in Heaven's name is going on?" Basil grumbled aloud as he climbed out of bed and sauntered up to the door.

"Hello again, Mr. Flaversham," Basil said, mildly, "And hello Fidget. You look different this evening."

They said nothing. Fidget and Mr. Flaversham solely closed the door behind them as they started inside.

"So, what brings you here on this fine evening?" Basil inquired, puzzled.

Mr. Flaversham whispered in Fidget's ear in order for Fidget to know what to say.

"I am here to warn you as far as what will happen if you do not start celebrating Christmas," Fidget informed mysteriously, stressing his words with one of his wings being raised.

Basil nodded in acknowledgement as the mysterious and dark cloaked bat spoke without admonishing him.

"Do heed my warning," Fidget warned, darkly, "Because if don't, you will lose all of your friends, close ones, and those you love because they may not speak to you again."

This time, Fidget whispered in Flaversham's ear, "What does 'heed' mean?"

"It means to 'pay attention'," Mr. Flaversham whispered back.

"Okay thanks."

Basil cautiously gave thought to what Fidget had demonstrated earlier before. Finally, Basil stated, "I do heed your warning. From now on, I _will_ celebrate Christmas and thanks to you."

Fidget uttered nothing, but merely nodded.

"Don't mention it," Mr. Flaversham noted, "Good night."

"Same to you and Merry Christmas," Basil said, waving his hand as they departed from his house on Toby's back. As soon as they left, he trotted up the stairs to his room.

On the way back to the Flaversham's house, Fidget had fallen fast asleep in Mr. Flaversham's lap, snoring. Mr. Flaversham didn't mind one bit for he was used to it. Promptly, Toby dropped them off at their house and sprang back to Basil's.

Inside the house, Mr. Flaversham laid Fidget onto Fidget's bed and tucked him in. Right after that, Mr. Flaversham had sauntered to his own room.


	3. The End

The next morning, Basil woke up happy that Christmas had finally arrived. "This day has finally arrived!" Basil yelped cheerfully, "And thanks to Dawson, the Flavershams, and well, Fidget!" Having said that, he pulled off his bed sheets and got dressed for the day.

…

At the Flaversham's, after sleeping for quite some hours, Fidget and the Flavershams had woken up for an instant. Luckily, they were awake before noon. The minute they had awakened, they got dressed into decent clothing, different from the night before and diverged from their house. Next to their house stood an empty sleigh. No one owned it or used it in any way, shape, or form.

"What are we going to do with this sleigh?" Olivia inquired.

"Burn it!" Fidget suggested impulsively.

"What?" Olivia and her father cried aghast in unison.

"What? It's not like anyone's going to use it, anyway," Fidget guessed.

Olivia leaned in towards him and said, "I know what we can use it for."

Eventually changing his mind, Fidget gave her the " _I know what you're thinking"_ look with a smile.

With the bat finally agreeing, Olivia whistled to summon Toby. "Toby!" she shouted.

Just in time, Toby frolicked among the streets. Enthusiastic, he licked Olivia, then Fidget. At the same time, they giggled soulfully.

Toby, who was leaning downward, let on his three riders and traveled through the streets to Basil's house.

…

Back in Basil's flat, he addressed Dawson and the housekeeper, Mrs. Judson, "Merry Christmas! And you look absolutely neat!"

"Why thank you, Basil," Dawson said, greatly appreciated.

"Much obliged, Basil," Mrs. Judson said, doing a curtsy, "You look handsome."

"Basil, we have something for you," Dawson said, with a package in his hand.

Quickly, Basil opened his present and it was a violin! "Thank you, Dawson!" he exclaimed.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Basil said, cheerfully. With that, he ambled towards the door and opened it. "Good morning, you three," he saluted.

"Good morning, Basil," Fidget, Olivia, and Mr. Flaversham genuinely said simultaneously.

Basil escorted them inside, gentlemanly.

"Ladies and gentleman, how about if I make cheese crumpets in a jiffy?" Mrs. Judson offered.

Everyone else nodded to her suggestion and she started to the kitchen, baking cheese crumpets and making tea.

For lunch, they had tons of food: ham, cheese crumpets, fruits and vegetables, and tea. They were delicious!

Later as Mrs. Judson rested inside Basil's house, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Fidget, Olivia, and her father played outside. They threw snowballs at one another, ice skated, and rode on Toby. Who needs a sled when one can ride on a dog like him?

After a while of riding, the Flavershams and Fidget thanked Basil for celebrating Christmas before leaving for home.

"Anytime," Basil replied, "Merry Christmas."

"Bye!" they said, "And Merry Christmas!" With that being said, they strayed on toward home.

"Dawson," Basil said, turning to his partner, "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I knew you'd have a great time," Dawson replied.

"So did I, Mr. Basil," Mrs. Judson, "I merely half-believed it myself."

…

Back at the Flavershams', Mr. Flaversham had given Fidget and Olivia each a gift he crafted for them. A toy ballerina that was remade for Olivia and a wind-up vampire bat just for Fidget. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Mr. Flaversham, how did you know I had a thing about vampires?" Fidget inquired, fascinated.

"Well, I thought that gift will be suitable for a bat like you," Mr. Flaversham said, thoughtfully.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you!" Fidget said, hopping up and down.

At once, he and Olivia hugged the toymaker in their deepest heart of joy.

The End

 **Cheese crumpets and crackers! I'm finally done, though I thoroughly liked working on this GMD Christmas special fanfic from start to finish!**

 **Albeit the violin, perhaps Basil received it from the Flavershams at the end of the movie.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
